A Medicinal Guide: Herbs and Remedies
This page is in the process of being updated. It should be finished and better than ever in the near future!!! 'Introduction' This guide consists of herbs, remedies, and other useful information that any remedial should have fixed into their herbal recollection. 'Herbs and Their Properties' {Format: Appearance, Location, Use(s)} 'Alder Bark' • A natural occurring brownish-gray substance which may come from the tree in flakes • Found on the Alder tree which grows in muggy, wet terrain • If chewed - treats toothache(s) 'Alfalfa' • Small, round, green leaves with long white roots and purple flowers that grow in bunches • Grows in damp, thick soils • If chewed - prevents tooth decay 'Aloe Vera' • Thick, green, spiky leaves • Can be found close to water in moist soil • If chewed into a poultice - placed on burns or on irregular skin conditions 'Ash Tree Sprouts' • Thin stems with round-edged, green leaves. • Found close to Ash trees. • If chewed into a poultice - placed on serpent bite(s) to prevent the effects of the venom 'Ash Tree Seeds' • Downward-facing, hollow green leaves • Found on the Ash tree • If consumed - fights internal or gastrointestinal pain 'Aspen Tree Bark' • Light gray bark with patterns that appear similar to "wide eyes" • Found on the Aspen tree • If chewed - relieves stress 'Basil' • Thin leaves that grow in bunches of 4+ • Often grown in Twoleg gardens • If consumed - reduces mucus in asthma and bronchitis • If consumed - reduces cholesterol • If chewed - eases children illness • If chewed - eases irritated mouth sores • If mixed with a large amount of water and consumed - eases headaches • If mixed with hot water and gargled - eases sore throats • If mixed with honey and consumed daily for 6 moons - disintegrates any kidney stone masses 'Belladonna Leaves' • Oval shaped, decent-sized leaves • Grows in damp soil • If chewed - calms spasms and cramps in expectant patients 'Birthwort' • Purple or fuchsia mouth-shaped flowers on bowl-shaped leaves with pointed tips • Grows in mulchy areas with damp soil • If chewed - causes contractions (helps bellyaches end and can induce birth if delayed) 'Beech leaves' • Large, broad leaves with a pointy tip • Grows close to rivers and by forests • Used for carrying herbs 'Bindweed' • A weed with white flowers with purple accents on top of the stem • Since it's a weed it grows almost anywhere • Used to bind sticks to broken bones or limbs to keep them in place while they heal 'Blackberry leaves' • Large leaves with jagged edges; the stems are covered with thorns similar to rose bushes • Grows in damp soil or in Twoleg gardens • If chewed into a poultice - applied to bee stings after they have been popped 'Blessed Thistle' • Purple, soft, poofy flower with a spiky, green base • Found growing in sandy soils close to shorelines • If chewed and swallowed - increases blood circulation 'Borage leaves' • Soft, fuzzy leaves with purple flowers • Grow all around forests • Chewed & swallowed-helps queen's milk circulate and brings down fevers 'Bramble twig' • Thick, vine-like stems covered in thorns • Found all around dense forests • If chewed or crushed into a thick, syrup then consumed- helps to sleep 'Broken rosemary blooms' • Thick, brown stem covered in leaves that look like pine needles; faint purple flowers • Grows in dry, sandy soil or Twoleg gardens • If chewed into poultice - placed around the eye to help with eye pains or infections 'Broom' • Tall yellow flowers that grow in bunches on top of stems • Grows in dense forests • The broom poultice can be chewed into a poultice and mixed with comfrey to heal broken bones or limbs • Can be used as a poultice alone for major sprains or dislocations 'Burdock root' • Long brown substances that look like dirty carrots. The leaves on top of the ground have wavy edges • Grows in dry, arid areas • If chewed into a poultice- helps treat infected rat bites or prevents infection for rat bites 'Burnet' • Oval leaves with pointed tips and jagged edges • Grows in dry, grassy soil • Consumed - traveling herb for strength and ebbs hunger 'Buttonbush Down' • Spherical flowers with green balls as the center of the flower; long, white, tiny flowers branch out from all directions of the green sphere • Grows in marshy areas • If consumed - helps with digestion and constipation 'Catchweed' • Long stems with fuzzy green burrs on the top • Grows on hedges in Twoleg gardens and around wet areas • The burrs can hold poultices onto a cat's pelt • If the stems are consumed - helps with digestion & constipation 'Catmint' • Leaf edges are jagged with pointed tips • Grows in Twoleg nests and or gardens; rarely ever found in the forest • If chewed and swallowed - helps to rid of Whitecough, Greencough, and Blackcough 'Cayenne' • A long, red pepper • Grows in Twoleg gardens • If consumed - though very spicy, this herb can prevent the before-effects of a heart attack 'Celandine' • Flower has four thin petals and round, jagged leaves with pointed tips • Grows by rivers and dense forests • Trickle juice from the stem into the eye - the cold liquid helps soothe the damaged eye 'Chamomile' • Small white flowers with yellow, powdery middle • Grows in Twoleg gardens and grassy areas • Consumed - soothes the mind and strengthens the heart. Helps to give confidence • Traveling herb 'Chervil' • Small green leaves • Grows in forests and in the cracks of rocks • If chewed and swallowed or made into a poultice - helps bellyache if swallowed and helps infected wounds if applied as a poultice. • Consumed - has a tendency to help queens with their kitting 'Chickweed' • Long stems with white flowers on leaves • Since they are a weed they are commonly found all over dense forests much like catchweed • If chewed and swallowed - helps cure whitecough and greencough, though catmint is definitely preferred for prevention and curing 'Cobnuts' • A russet-brown nut with faint stripes running down the sides. • They are found within a close rage of the Hazel trees, considering that the nuts can also be called hazelnuts. • Crushed into smaller, edible pieces then chewed- Used to make ointments 'Cobweb' • White, glistening, sticky pieces of string that is made into webs • Found all over little nicks in the forest • Press and apply pressure to the bleeding wound- used to slow or stop large, bleeding wounds that have a tendency to keep pouring out of the open area • Wrap around sticks onto broken bone- used to hold sticks onto a broken bone/ limb • Stretched and placed onto a cat's wound as a bandage- Can be used to cover small poulitces {Can be used to clean minor messes} 'Coltsfoot' • Yellow flowers with long petals and fairly large middles • Grows groggy, wet terrain • Chew leaves into a pulp- Soothes cracked or sore pads • Small doses can be chewed and swallowed - cures kitten-cough and helps ease the breathing level if it's too high 'Comfrey root' • Long, black roots with long flowers and large leaves • All over grassy fields with damp soil • Chewed and mixed with a broom poultice- can be plastered onto a broken limb to make sure it heals properly • Chewed into a poultice- used for soothing wounds, can be placed on a wrenched claw, placed on irritated, itching places, can also be placed on stiff joints • Woven into the dry moss of one's bedding- ease stiffness of shoulders 'Crushed iris petals' • Round, light purple flower petals • Grows in Twoleg gardens or nests in sandy soils in and around water • If consumed and digested - soothes a kit's sore throat and helps stimulate breathing during a queen's contractions 'Crushed rose thorns' • Spikes that poke from the stem in all direction; thorns are brown and cone-shaped • Found on a rosebush which can be located on the fences of Twoleg gardens or in wet, sandy soil • If chewed into a paste - covers the wound and helps to seal it (Be mindful of the thorns!) 'Daisy leaves' • Feather-shaped leaves with wavy edges • Grows in grassy areas • Chewed into a paste- plastered onto aching joints • Traveling herb 'Damiana Sprigs' • Small, faded green leaves with long stems • Grown rarely on moist moortops and more often found in Twoleg gardens • Mixed into water and consumed- increases circulation 'Dandelion' • Flat flower top with long, yellow petals that curve at the top • Grows just about anywhere with moist, soil • Leaves are chewed - pain killer • White liquid extracted from stem - soothes bee stings 'Dill' • Stalks with small green leaves, much like parsley • This weed can be found in any condition, all you need is the right eye • Consumed- eases intestinal gas • Scent breathed- eases heartburn 'Dock leaves' • Large leaves with rounded leaf tips • Grows in areas with a lot of trees or marshy areas • If chewed into a poultice- soothes and heals scratches, soothes cracked or sore pads 'Dried Red Oak Leaf' • Brown, brittle leaves with wavy edges • Under the oak tree in leaf-bare/areas with dense undergrowth or dry soil/far-spaced/not many in the two-leg place; mostly found in forests • If chewed into a paste - prevents infection of a wound 'Echinacea' • Fluffy orange and black middles and pink, draping petals • Moist soils; around other colorful plants • If chewed into a poultice - plastered onto wounds to ease infection 'Eyebright' • Glossy, jagged leaves with white flowers and a yellow center • Grows in sub-alpine meadows where snow is common • If consumed - soothes sneezing, watery eyes, and irritated throat ''' Fennel' • Thin, pine needle-looking leaves • Grows best in dry soils • If consumed - helps pain in the hips • If (seeds) consumed - prevents vomiting 'Feverfew' • White flowers with curved petals and yellow middles • Grows along the banks of rivers or lakes • If consumed - eases aches and pains that come from fevers • If consumed - Eases fever 'Ginger' • Thick, pale roots with rounded tips • Grows in dry, sandy soils • If chewed and juices consumed - helps with asthma • If consumed - treats coughs 'Goldenrod' • Tall, tree-like plant with stems branching off of the middle stem with small, yellow flowers • Grows best in an open moor • If chewed into a poultice- plastered onto wounds to help heal them nicely 'Goosegrass' • Tall, thick-stemmed, dark green grass stalks. • Grows in large, plain/prairie/moor areas. • Can be woven into cobweb to clot and stop the bloodflow of a wound. 'Gotu Kola' • Round, bumpy-edged leaves with a v-shaped nook that grow on stems in bunches with large, spread root systems • Grows best in damp soils • If consumed - eases depression • Large amount consumed - prevents the ability to grow fertile • If chewed into a poultice - reduces scar damage • If mixed into warm water then consumed - helps clear the brain and allows to think with clarity 'Gumweed' • Stout, erect stems, several branches with daisy-like flower heads, with slightly darker and small petals encircling the center • Located in prairies and waste places • If consumed - useful for asthma and bronchitis • If chewed in a poultice - heals sores 'Heather • A tall plant with small, light purple flowers along the stem • Grows in sandy soils • If consumed - helps a kit digest by lining the intestines '''Heather-nectar • Long stems with bell-shaped, pink flowers • Grows in shady areas • Sweetens herbs without making the specified herb loose its medicinal properties 'Honey' • A golden, sticky liquid • Found in bee hives • If consumed - Soothes sore throats • If consumed - Soothes throats that have inhaled smoke • If mixed with Aloe vera - placed on burns to soothe and heal • Sweetens bitter herbs without making them loose their qualities 'Hops' • Leafy, green, pine cone-looking herbs • Grows on tall plants in clay soil • If consumed - calms nerves and helps with anxiety 'Horsetail' • Tall grass with brown rings around itself • Located in marshy areas • If chewed into a poultice - helps to slow bleeding and prevent infection 'Ivy leaves' • Leaves that look like a star without a bottom point • Ivy bushes grow in plant-dense areas • Used to store herbs 'Juniper berries' • Small, purple berries that grow in bunches on prickly bushes • Juniper berry bushes from in dry to damp soils • If consumed with warm water - calms nerves • If consumed in adequate amounts - helps breathing troubles • If consumed in small amounts - eases bellyaches 'Lamb's ear' • Shaped similar to that of lamb's ear, soft leaves, faded green in color • Grows best in the mountains • If consumed - calms a cat and gives strength 'Lavender' • Tall stems with tall bunches of purple flowers on top • Grows best in sandy soils • If consumed- treats fevers 'Lemon Grass' • Tall stalks of yellow-green grass with a singular, round root • Grows in warm climates and damp soils • If Consumed - used to expel whatever causes a stomachache; Examples: gas, digestion issues, and diarrhea • If mixed properly into a poultice with other ingredients, it can be lathered onto a cat's fur to remove foreign substances (ex: oil, dirt) 'Lotus roots' • Thick, light brown roots with star shaped markings; Pink flower petals and yellow spiky middles (the flowers of lily pad) • Grows in ponds • If consumed - helps to stay awake 'Mallow leaves' • Fan-shaped, green leaves • Grows near shores • If consumed - eases bellyaches 'Marigold' • Puffy, yellow half-sphere with orange flowers • Grows near water • If chewed into a poultice - placed on wounds to help heal and drive out infection 'Mint' • Jagged edged, green leaves • Grows in Twoleg gardens and large forests • Rubbed on the body of a dead cat- hides the scent of death • If chewed - cools nasal passages • If mixed into warm water and consumed- eases hiccups 'Moss' • A flowerless, green plant • Can be found attached to objects in damp habitats • If dipped in water - helps weak cats obtain a drinking source • If dipped in water - can help clean a wound and bring down swelling 'Oak Tree Sap' • The bark looks flaky, much like Alder bark, but oak bark won't crumble as easily. The sap is a faded yellow and it looks like foam • Can be found almost anywhere; most populated in wet soils • Sap is extracted from the tree and consumed- helps to control Blackcough 'Parsley' • Tall stems with small green leaves • Grows in moist soil • If consumed - helps to dry up a queens milk • If consumed - helps bellyache 'Pawpaw' • A green and yellow, round fruit with an orange inside with round, black seeds • Grown on trees found in sandy soils • If its fruit is consumed - treats kitten cough 'Peach leaves' • A long, skinny leaf with "ruffles" towards the butt of the leaf • Grows when planted in Twoleg gardens • If consumed - eases nausea 'Poppy seeds' • Small, round, gray seeds • Poppy flowers grow all around the forest • If consumed in small amounts - helps to calm nerves and/ or shock • If consumed in adequate amounts - helps to fight pain • If consumed with warm water - helps to sleep 'Ragweed' • Pointed leaves branching from the stem • Grows in mountains • If consumed - gives cats strength 'Ragwort' • Yellow flowers with puffy middles and spread out, pointed petals • Grows in areas with a cool climate and lots of rainfall; wet soils • If mixed with juniper berries and consumed- helps aching joints 'Raspberry leaves' • Look like blackberry leaves but they're a lighter green in color • Grows best in fertile soil • If chewed - helps a kitting queen and soothe bee sting 'Rosemary' • Small bunches of purple flowers • Grows in forests • If rubbed on the body of a dead cat- hides the scent of death 'Rosinweed Leaves' • Long green leaves with curved butts and a pointed tip • Grows on the stem of the Rosinweed flower which grows in grassy, weeded fields • If consumed with drinks of water - cleanses the digestive system after a poison has been consumed 'Saffron' • A medium-sized purple flower with 6+ purple petals • Grows in thick clay soil • If consumed - puts a cat in the state of unconsciousness, which can be useful for stitching • Keep this herb away from kits and elders 'Sage' • Long, skinny, round-tipped leaves with a soft texture and dark green color • Grows in groups in Twoleg gardens and sandy soils • If crushed and mixed with water then consumed - helps recall memory • If chewed into a poultice - plastered on a cat's pelt to remove dandruff • If consumed - it can be used an antibiotic 'Shock root' • Small green plant with small green leaves • Grows in damp soils • If you consume the roots - helps to reboot the nervous system after a blackout or after a cat has been poisoned 'Skullcap Seeds' • Tall plants with purple, bell-shaped flowers • Grows in grassy meadows and dry soils • If consumed - gives strength 'Snakeroot' • Bunches of small, white flowers • Grows in warm areas • If chewed into a poultice - plastered on serpent bites to neutralize the effects of the venom 'Snapdragon seed' • Tiny, reddish brown seeds • Snapdragon flowers grow in grassy areas • If chewed into a poultice - placed on the cats neck or on the area to clear up ringworm 'Sorrel' • Slightly wavy leaves • Found in Twoleg gardens and sandy soils • Traveling herb • If consumed alone - eases hunger 'Sticks' • Light brown, wooden limbs from trees • Can be found nearby trees • Can hold a broken bone or limb in place • If bitten on - can distract cats from pain, especially during the cleansing of a wound or kitting 'Stinging nettle' • Long, jagged leaves with small, white flowers on the stem • Grows in and around forests • If chewed into a poultice - placed on a swollen wound to ease swelling • If the seeds are consumed - neutralizes poisons • If the stem is chewed on - fight against intestinal infection • If consumed - fights allergies 'Sweet-sedge' • Tall grass with corn-shaped flowers • Grows near water shores • If you consume the nectar from the flowers - eases intestinal infection 'Tansy' • Fluffy, dark yellow flowers • Grows in cool or cold areas • If consumed - helps with coughs 'Thyme' • Flower-shaped leaf with small white flowers on the stem • Grows in hot, sunny areas • If consumed - calms a cat's nerves; helps with shock 'Tormentil' • Small yellow flowers with thin stems • Grows in a field with tall grass and weeds • If chewed into a poultice - it can be plastered onto a poisoned wound, especially an serpent bite, to neutralize the pollutants 'Watermint' • Tall stems with poofy, light purple flower bunches on top • Grows in streams or wet soil • If consumed - soothes bellyaches 'Wild garlic' • Tiny, white flowers • Grows in forests • If rolled in - prevents infection from rat bites 'Willow bark' • Rough, gray bark from the willow tree • The willow trees are found in Twoleg places • If chewed - eases pain • If trickled into the eye - the water behind the bark can faintly help bring sight and/ or soothe damaged eyes 'Willow leaves' • Long, green leaves with pointed tips • Found on the willow tree in Twoleg places • If consumed - keeps a cat from vomiting 'Wintergreen' • Lamb ear-shaped leaves • Grows in sandy soils • If consumed- treats intestinal poisons • If chewed into a juice - placed on wounds to help heal 'Windflower sprouts' • White flowers with white petals, green middles, and white pollen around middle • Grows in rocky soils • If consumed - helps a pregnant she-cat deal with cramps 'Yarrow' • Small white flowers with tiny yellow flower bunches in the middle • Grows in and around rocks • If consumed - helps to vomit up poison • If chewed into a poultice - plastered on cracked or sore pad 'Yerba Santa' • Dense bush with thin twigs leading up to small, light purple flowers • Grows in coastal redwood forest • If the leaves are consumed - levels amount of mucus production in lungs • If the leaves are consumed - supports expectoration for comfortable breathing 'Toxins' 'Deadly Dapperling' • A tan fungus with white gills and spores and brown rings surrounding the stem. • Found in damp forests with a variety of tree species • If consumed, is certain to cause severe liver toxicity which results in death very soon after. 'Death berries (Yew berries)' • Bright red berries with hollow middles • Grows in forest ravines • If consumed, kills a cat almost immediately 'Foxglove seeds' • Bowl-shaped pink flowers with white spots • Grows anywhere with a nice climate • If consumed, can cause a cat to be paralyzed or have heart failure 'Holly berries' • Bright red leaves with spiky leaves • Grows in forests • If consumed, can causes life-threatening stomach aches 'Nightshade' • Purple, star-shaped flowers with black, round berries • Grows in shady places with limestone in the soil • If consumed, can cause a cat to die almost instantly 'Water hemlock' • Tall stems with smalls stems branching off of the main one and small white flower bunches on top • Grows in wet marshlands • If consumed, can cause foaming at the mouth, life-threatening pains, and/ or writhing 'Ending Note' There has been so much effort put into this page/guide. I appreciate everything y'all have had to put forth towards me and my information. All contributions from thanks, to praise, to criticism, to suggestions, to references. All of it has been appreciated and pondered on. I wouldn't be here without your support and want for more. If you need anything else such as information or advice, my Animal Jam username is pixie908 and my wiki username is XxRancorousxX. My message wall can be reached by clicking here. Feel free to contact me, I love answering questions on herbs/rememdies/mentoring. 'Credits' • Credit to Amber4CC for contibuting the following herbs: Yerba Santa and Eyebright. • Credit to XxInsanityUnleashedxX for contibuting the following herbs: Lemon Grass • Credit to 0oWolfsongo0 for contributing the following herbs: Viper's Bowstring Hemp 'Acknowledgements' • I want to thank the multiple Animal Jam users Xxslystarxx, Lexi1143, Jammer3l84h, Sakura36, Kikoman12, LoganMcl, Xxskyflarexx, Snitzel30626, Itsastrangelife, Cravings, Mortification, 0oWolfhearto0, and Furryfriend33140 for their foremost support and undying love. Without them, I would not be hardly as far as I am in this profession today. They deserve endless credit for my success. I cannnot thank them enough. • I also wish to thank the multiple Animal Jam usernames who have been my close friends and essential family through my learning: Xxslystarxx, Sakura36, Kikoman12, Xxskyflarexx, 0oWolfhearto0, Furryfriend33140, Mortification, and Itsastrangelife. Without them I would never have had the emotional, mental ability to widen my brain capacity and allow Medicinal knowledge inside. They have been constantly understood my failures, and encouraged me to continue afterwards. They are the true definition of friends. Category:Guides